1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic treatments for temporarily improving the surface texture of human skin. More specifically, the invention relates to treatments involving the removal of, or that promote the removal of, outer layers of the epidermis.
2. Background Information
Many approaches have been proposed and used for removing blemishes from and for improving the surface texture of the face and other portions of the human body by removing an outer portion of the epidermis. Known approaches include those of a surgical or quasi-surgical nature and include dermabrasion and laser surgery. Approaches of particular interest to the present invention are adhesive exfoliation methods in which an outer portion of the skin is peeled off after being adhered to some substance or another. In some of these approaches (commonly called "face masks" or "beauty masks") a liquid or viscous adherent material is applied to the portion of the body to be exfoliated and is allowed to dry or set up. When the dried or solidified material is peeled off the body some dead surface tissue is removed from the skin. Another adhesive exfoliation technique is generally known as "tape stripping" and involves adhering a tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing to the user's body and then pulling the tape off the body part to remove an outer layer of skin.
Some of the more popular approaches to exfoliation are chemical in nature and involve application of an exfoliant material that attacks the outer layers of the skin. These chemical approaches include, inter alia, retin-A, glycolic acid and alpha hydroxy acid "peels". A notable variation on this theme is the use of pre-cut segments of an adhesive coated tape in which an exfoliant material has been incorporated into the adhesive. These products, which include the Sudden-Change.RTM. Hydroxy-Patch distributed in the US by CCA Industries, Inc. of East Rutherford N.J., use a generally weak adhesive to hold the active chemical ingredients in contact with a user's skin for the duration of a treatment period, which may extend over the greater part of an hour.
Of particular note is U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,963 wherein Smith teaches a variety of long term skin treatments, several of which include a regime of five to ten tape stripping steps repeated twice daily in order to chronically disrupt a skin water barrier. Smith also teaches that more severe treatments can be carried out less frequently (e.g., every second or third day) by using a more aggressive skin-adhering adhesive, such as a cyanoacrylate adhesive. Although he discloses several different tape stripping approaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,963, Smith states that his tape stripping method has numerous drawbacks, which include a wide range of response of various individuals to tape stripping, as well as a stated need for an expensive laboratory instrument to monitor the process. Moreover, Smith's teaching is directed entirely towards treatments extending over several months before obtaining discernible results. He does not teach any methods that result in immediate improvements associated with tape stripping.
In another discussion of tape stripping, which is found in a promotional writing for a line of exfoliation soaps and lotions sold by Clinique Laboratories Inc., a single tape stripping of skin on the back of the consumer's hand is proposed as a diagnostic test. This test is preferably carried out using a piece of transparent adhesive tape on which the user can view the removed tissue to solely demonstrate the presence of easily exfoliated dead skin.